megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Chie Satonaka
Chie Satonaka is a player character from Persona 4, and resident of Inaba. She is a second-year student in Yasogami High School, and an ardent fan of martial arts. Appearances *''Persona 3 Portable: Mentioned *Persona 4: Playable character *Persona 4 Manga'' *''Persona 4 The Animation: Chariot Arcana *Persona 4 Golden: Playable character *Persona 4 Arena: Playable Character Design Chie is a tomboy, having light brown, bowl-shaped hair and brown eyes. As with most playable characters in the game, Chie wears a modified Yasogami High uniform with a light green, high collared athletic jacket adorned with several buttons and underneath her mini skirt is short black leggings. In summer, however, she is seen wearing the school's standard summer uniform (called seifuku), having wrapped her jacket around her hips. On days off, she replaces her uniform with a white top and underneath two colors: one black and white stripe and second a blue top, with high collar lighter green jacket with purple crystal necklaces, navy short shorts, and lighter green boots . Her summer outfit consists of a green tank top with a floral pattern as well as a colorful wristband at each arm. At the summer festival she wears a yukata. In manga when she was child she wore a hairband tied on her right side hairs up, a kung-ku t-shirt, and short black legging when she met younger Yukiko in the night. In ''Persona 4 Golden, Chie is seen wearing a pink turtleneck shirt with a a colorful pattern and a turquoise coat during a new anime cutscene. Then during winter she also seen wearing snow suit with white Peruvian hat, pink goggles with light green lenses, pink scarf, yellow shirt, light blue overalls and lime green snow jacket. Even during colder days in winter at school, she wears dark green leather jacket with bunch of badges on it and underneath is another dark jacket similar to one she wears in spring on her school uniform, and white snowflake knee socks with yellow socks. In Persona 4 The Animation her past is similar to manga she still wears her hair tied, but with a yellow clip on her hair and her outfit is completely different she wore a green stylish shirt underneath with lime green long sleeves shirt with red lines on the sleeves, light blue mini skirt underneath is navy jeans, and white shoes when meeting Yukiko in the raining day. Personality Being a tomboy, Chie often behaves like a boy but manages to stay feminine. Other than that, she has a bright and upbeat personality, often trying to cheer up the group by joking about the case. She is also obsessed with kung fu and is a huge fan of martial arts movies like Trial of the Dragon, and is furious once she finds out that Yosuke broke her disk. Generally, she has a short temper with him and exploits this in order to get her beloved steak for free at Junes. Chie is an awful cook and often, along with Yukiko and Rise, serves the gang terrible dishes. In Persona 4 The Animation, Chie beat Yosuke up repeatedly, whenever he would do something stupid or offend her in some way. Profile *'Age': 16 (17) *'Date of Birth:' July 30th, 1994 *'Zodiac:' Leo *'Height:' 158 cm (5'2") *'Blood Type:' B *'Initial Persona': Tomoe Gozen *'Ultimate Persona': Suzuka Gongen or Haraedo-no-Okami *'Weapons': Greaves *'Arcana': Chariot Persona 4 Her Persona is Tomoe Gozen of the Chariot Arcana, a muscular female figure wearing a yellow outfit reminiscent of Bruce Lee's "Game of Death" costume, wielding a double bladed Naginata. Tomoe Gozen is shown to use both physical and ice spells. However, Teddie will take over as the main ice caster when he comes into play, thus Tomoe will stop learning ice spells (last spell to be obtained is Bufula) near the level the player obtains Teddie. Tomoe evolves into Suzuka Gongen after completing The Chariot Social Link. Chie's Shadow takes the form of a long haired, masked dominatrix supported by three pale Chies. The dominatrix has long black hair, similar to Yukiko's. It represents her jealousy of Yukiko's natural gifts and talents, as well as her wish and need of control over Yukiko. Chie went through a majority of design changes as the others, one of her designs even being used to develop Teddie. Through the S.Link for the Chariot, the Protagonist and Chie become closer through training together at the Samegawa Floodplain. Over time, the Protagonist learns of how Chie enjoys creating groups and titles for herself, in hopes of being feared by juveniles and protecting the weak. Hearing from a police officer that high schoolers have been bullying people in the Central Shopping District, Chie and the Protagonist coincidentally help. They first save Chie's middle school friend, who then calls the police. The second time, Chie makes the hoodlums run off just as they attempt to steal from a little boy. Once this occurs, the Protagonist has the option of making an intimate relationship with Chie. Depending on what the Protagonist does, Chie will either go to train with the Protagonist (normal relationship) or go to his home (serious relationship) and give him some matching wristbands. Chie's resolve to help others and protect the team, especially the Protagonist, transfigures Tomoe Gozen to Suzuka Gongen. Much like with most of the other females, should the Protagonist chooses to establish a lovers relationship with Chie and accept her invitation on December 24th, he shares a cake he bought with Chie while she gives him an accessory that guards against ice-elemental attacks, the Fluffy Muffler. She promises to make one with her own hands for the following Christmas. Chie will also ask the Protagonist whether can she stay in for the night, telling him that she lied to her parents about staying at Yukiko's house for the night. This option is only available if Adachi is defeated by December 22nd. In the Social Link for the Chariot, the Protagonist learns how Chie and Yukiko first became friends, regarding her taking care of the dog Yukiko found but the Amagis forbade her to keep many years ago. At the end of the Normal ending, her desire to protect Yukiko and later the town from the mysterious serial killer prompted her decision to become a police officer under Detective Dojima's guidance. Suzuka Gongen of The Chariot Arcana takes the form of a female warrior wearing a black and silver armor, wielding a spear with that resembles a double-bladed lightsaber. Tomoe Gozen and Suzuka Gongen learn mostly physical abilities and some weak ice spells. Later in the game, she stops learning more advanced ice spells because Teddie will take over as the main ice user of the team. Should the Protagonist reach Lv 3 of the Chariot Arcana, Chie will learn her distinctive follow-up attack Galactic Punt, which she performs a kick which instantly kills normal enemies, downed or otherwise, provided the Protagonist struck down a target first. ''Persona 4'' Manga Chie has pretty much the same role in the manga adaption.There were a few differences, such as her getting Tomoe Gozen while fighting her other self. She even fought Yukiko's other self on her own. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' In the anime, she encounters Shadows for the first time along with Yu and Yosuke during their first visit to the T.V world. They ran from the Shadows, but she falls unconscious when one of them manages to lick her with its attack. She regains conscious after the battle ended. When they return to Junes, Chie and Yosuke embrace each other joyfully for making it back to the real world. When she realizes what she's doing she knees Yosuke in the gut for trying to take advantage of the situation. In the second episode, she is left alone at Junes while Yu and Yosuke head into the TV world. When they return, she is crying and furious at Yu and Yosuke. Chie then tells Yosuke to order ten beefsteak and Yu to order ten nikudon as an apology. They both reluctantly agree. When Chie arrives with Yu and Yosuke at Yukiko's Castle, she is still wearing her winter outfit despite the fact that she wears her school uniform in the game. When she enters the room she finds herself inside a place similar to Yukiko's room. Just like Yosuke she remains conscious when she witnesses her Shadow about to attack her, but is protected by Yosuke. When her Shadow strikes Yosuke's persona, he also feels the pain. They leave Chie unprotected while her Shadow begins to pick at her envy and jealousy. She is in denial and feeling hopeless until she hears Yu and Yosuke's voices to come back to her senses and accept her shadow while it's out of commission. After her Shadow is defeated, she comes to accept her other self (Who reverted to human form by this time but was floating) and tells her "You're me". With that, her shadow turns into her Persona, Tomoe Gozen. When Chie, Yosuke, and Yu found where Yukiko and her Shadow, a chandelier was about to fall on her until Yu's save her with his new Persona but end up taking a lot of damage. As the Shadow Yukiko begins to attack(before her transformation) she was tangle and trapped by a red rug and with after Yukiko is started to be trapped in a birdcage she fighting back.This is similar to the manga when she fight Yukiko's Shadow alone except she confront Yukiko her feeling to Yukiko that she was jealous and always wanted to be her side which comes back Yukiko's sense she embraced Yukiko when she was able to break out of the cage.She was giving final blow on Yukiko's shadow and defeating it by Yu and Yosuke. After they rescue Yukiko, she asked Yu something and then its was revealed she bring Yu as the new member of basketball and as she along with Kou and Daisuke begging Yu to joined. As the days passed at the Food Court of Junes, Yosuke realized that Ai forced Yu to be her "boyfriend" and she notice now Yu been acting strange with Ai and he ask her to be coach. As Chie recording the game with recorder she got intercept by Ai and continuing arguing, She told Ai off that she treated Yu horribly to him and pushing him around and Ai then asked her if she has a relationship with Yu, but she told her as his friend. Then Ai slapped her on the face as she did the same ways as they continuing Yu comes and try to tell both of them to stop as they are in middle of Kou's last game. When Chie and Yosuke follow Kanji at the resident area of Inaba, they get into an argument. As they continue spying on him, Chie calls the Chinese restaurant to order two nikudon noodles and Yosuke gets angry at her, which blows their cover. When Kanji is still chasing them, Aika comes in with her delivery, which makes Chie happy that they got her order. At Kanji's Bath House when Yosuke was too chicken to go inside, she pulled Yosuke by the ear forcefully, dragging him along with her. As Yosuke caught on fire by Yukiko's persona's fire spell, Chie used her Persona's ice spell to get rid of it, but he froze instead. During the fight with Kanji's shadow, the Tough Guy stares at her appearance and nods while clapping her shoulder; Chie gets really angry when he didn't say anything, so she used Tomoe's ice spell to freeze him, but it didn't work. Then Chie, along with Yukiko, got really furious and angry by their threats, visibly frightening Teddie in the process. During the school camp out at night the girls go over to the guys tent after Kanji comes barging into their tent. Chie hides in Yosuke's sleeping bag while Yukiko hides in Yu's sleeping bag, with both of the girls being uncomfortable. Afterwards Yosuke and Yukiko switch and Yukiko joins Chie in her sleeping bag. At the last day of the school camp out she wears a bathing suit that Yosuke got from Junes. She becomes very embarrassed and blushes when Yu says both her and Yukiko look good. After hearing a perverted comment from Yosuke Chie and Yukiko push the guys into the waterfall. At school on June 22 when Yosuke makes a disgusted face about Chie's legs when Yu compliments Chie's legs, Chie then kicked Yosuke while shouting Yosuke's persona name. Then when they surround the "culprit", both Chie, Yosuke, and Kanji commence an All-Out Attack and trap him. When Yosuke kept cheering on "Risette",she hits him in the back, stating that it was annoying and to be quiet. Then when Teddie's Shadow transformed, Chie and the others did not fight it, only holding to something since Shadow Teddie was about to suck them inside it with its gust, only for him to be defeated by Yu's persona. When Teddie took off his head and revealed that his newly made human form, Chie and Yukiko blushed, running while holding his bottom bear suit as they find some clothes for him. As Chie, Yukiko, and Teddie meet up with Yu and the others, she then asked him where Teddie's head was. Then at school Mitsuo again asks Yukiko on a date as he grabbed Yukiko hands but Chie pushed him back to leave her alone, then when Yukiko still can't remember him, she replied to Yukiko that she was really blocking him from her memories. On July 26 when Chie hears Yu decide to continue investigating she happily agreed to it. In Shadow Mitsuo's illusion where Yu started to lose his friends, Chie is at the library, where she is focusing on the exam and homework with no time to hang out with Yu, instead studying only with Kou, Daisuke, and Yukiko. On August 16 when Chie and others joined Nanako to help her to find Yu but they give up. Then they find "Teddie" rod the bus and begins to questioned him and Chie notices that he's all stiff. After "Teddie" ran off, Chie questioned to" Why'd he ran away from us?" awhile they are in confusion and shocked. Then August 18, Teddie gave them goofy glasses to Chie and others as their disgue so Yu won't notice them, she feel completely embarrassed for wearing it again until they found Yu another older women which they replied that "She's super old!" in deep shocked. During the school trip, Chie tries to protect a Gekkoukan student from thugs that hang out at the Port Island Station back alley. Yu sees what she is doing and calls 110 (the equivalent of 911 for U.S. police). She later tells Yu that she wants to protect people. While Yu encourages her, he tells her not to overdo it, as he worries greatly about her safety. Blushing, Chie quietly thanks him and says that they should get back to the group before it gets too late. While at Escapade, the group decides to play King's Game. When Teddie is the King and declares for a smooch, Chie becomes very afraid that her luck would result in her number getting called. Fortunately for her, it was Kanji that was called. When Yu is the King, her number is the first called as she is required to sit on his lap. In great embarrassment, she scoots closer, with her face getting redder by the second. Yukiko then gets Chie off as she hugs Yu while Rise lies on his lap. As this is going on Chie hangs her head down in embarrassment. During their battle, Chie teamed up with Yukiko to fight with second the reaper and successfully defeated it, despite the early struggle. Afterwards, she and the other Seekers of the Truth attack Ameno-sagiri, which ultimately backfires and causes the team massive damage. When Chie saw Yu in grave danger, her Persona evolves into Suzuka Gongen and it give him strength to summon Lucifer. ''Persona 4 Golden'' *Initial Persona: Tomoe Gozen *Ultimate Persona: Suzuka Gongen *3rd-Tier Persona: Haraedo-no-Okami In Persona 4 Golden, the addition of bikes for the Investigation Team introduced a unique new way of obtaining skills for party members. By going on special forms of dates with each party member, involving the use of the bikes, the player is given the option of either having the party member in question learn a brand-new skill, or relearn any old skill that they have forgotten. The bike skills available to Chie are listed below. Additionally, like with Rise Kujikawa in Persona 4, each party member is able to learn new skills upon the player's progression of their Social Link. The social link skills that Chie learns upon development of her Social Link are also listed below. ''Persona 4 Arena'' In her story mode at Persona 4 Arena, Chie is planning on becoming a police officer, following her decision in Persona 4, and while running by the riverbed she hears two students talking about the Midnight Channel. Concerned, she later calls Yosuke and they decide to watch the Midnight Channel that night, as rain was forecasted. There, she sees an introduction video to a fighting program called "P-1 Grandprix", featuring her and her other friends as the main fighters, a program that Teddie, oddly dressed as a General, seems to be in charge of. She is angered by the mocking title she is given, and after giving calls to Yosuke, Yukiko and Naoto they decide to meet up at Junes the next day (except Naoto, that is too busy to make it, thus, Chie decides to not tell her about the incident). The following day she meets up with Yuu Narukami and the others at Junes, and they decide to enter the midnight channel. But upon crossing through the usual TV, they are separated and land at different locations. She wakes up outside what seems to be Yasogami Highschool, though full of posters and cameras, wondering what was going on. At that moment, a TV screen turns on and Teddie (in General attire) greets the P-1 participants and tells them they have to fight each other to decide "who is the manliest of men". Rise serves as the show's commentator, and both of them show hostile behavior, much unlike them. Chie is confused, much more when her first opponent is Yosuke. She tries to speak with him, but Yosuke instead insults her and her dream of becoming a police officer. Not seeing another choice after Yosuke takes an offensive stance, they fight and Chie wins. Yosuke wakes up after being defeated. Chie starts shouting at him for saying cruel things, but Yosuke does the same. Both of them are confused at this, as they don't remember saying anything to insult the other. In the end, they decide to continue to see what was really going on, but Yosuke is unable to pass through an invisible wall because of the tournament's rules, making him put his trust on Chie to solve the case and save their friends. Chie keeps on going inside the building, fighting off Yuu and Yukiko, both of them saying cruel things about her true intentions and dreams, making her doubt herself more and more, until they turn to normal after being defeated. They all claim to have not said anything bad, and they end up sending her off, puting their trust in her just like Yosuke did. She also meets briefly a girl who claims to be student council president, but she runs off immideately. At some point she sees a strange man wearing a cloak at a corridor. This man tries to punch an invisible wall, but upon seeing it's useless, he opens a window and jumps off. Chie, surprised, looks down and smells food at the distance. There are two choices here: One to jump down and follow the smell, or to keep going. The main story continues if the player decides to keep on going without forgeting about their objective. Eventually she meets Teddie, fights him, believing him to be behind everything, but upon hearing his explination she decides to follow the Student Council President into the Announcement Room. She'll catch up with the President, meeting Rise and the President. Chie reaches the conclusion that she is behind everything, as they new president is a guy, and tries to make her confess. But at that moment, what seems to be Chie's shadow appears and starts making her doubt her intentions and dreams again. With encouragement from her friends Chie manages to summon her Persona again and defeat her shadow. Later, upon realizing that she used her Persona in the fight, something she shouldn't have been able to do, as Shadows and Personas are one being, General Teddie appears and reveals himself to be the President's Shadow. She created the tournament in order to make other experience that same thing she experienced in the past, being forced to fight her own friends. She makes the President take her real form, a metalic, robotic-like figure. At that moment, the wall by their side suddenly breaks, an unconcious Kanji going through it after being punched by Sanada Akihiko, who is there to retrieve Labrys (refering to the President). Labrys is scared by this and runs off after remembering what she is, and her Shadow follows. Akihiko tells Chie to stay there, but Chie instead chases after Akihiko, leaving Kanji in Rise's hands. They both enter the gym and are forced to fight by the tournament's rules. At first, Akihiko doesn't want Chie to get involved and explains he has an important and official mission, with the lives of many at stake, and his reasons surpass Chie's curiosity. But Chie answers she needs to catch up to Labrys because she needs to apologize for everything she said. That she wants to understand her and help her as a friend. Akihiko is amazed, saying she reminds him of his friends. He proceeds to explain everything, about how he was member of a group in charge of eliminating Shadows in the real world, and that he came here with his friend Mitsuru Kirijo to retrieve Labrys, a sealed human looking weapon made to defeat Shadows. They decide to fight, as there is no other way to continue, and Chie wins. Akihiko acknowledges his defeat and puts his faith on Chie. Chie is cheered up by his words and pursuits Labrys to the Announcement Room again. Labrys is unsure about her reasons, saying Chie only wants to retrieve her, as Akihiko said, and they are forced to fight. Labrys' Shadow appears and makes Labrys deny both of them being the same, gaining power and summoning a bull-looking Shadow. Chie fights them and wins, later talking with Labrys, telling her she is not angry, that she wants to help her and she needs to accept what she really is. Labrys accepts her Shadow and gains her Persona. They all meet up with their friends at the roof, which seems to be the same studio they use to go back and forth from the TV world. Labrys is unsure at first because she thinks she'll be a nuisance because she is a robot, but is proven wrong by the Investigation Team. Akihiko, with Mitsuru and a girl named Aigis join them, and Mitsuru answers to Labrys fears saying she does not intend to lock her up again, making her smile. But at that moment, Labrys suddenly stops moving, and another voice starts speaking through her. That voice seems to control Labrys and attacks the rest. They reach the conclussion that there is another person behind all this mess, a person that sees Labrys only as a tool. Chie is forced to fight Labrys and win, making the enemy withdraw. They all get out of the TV world and Mitsuru tells them to not get involved any further, not wanting them to get hurt. The next day, she meets up with a recovered Labrys and Akihiko in front of Mitsuru's limousine. Chie now calls Akihiko Master, saying that they have similar objectives and dreams, and that he is the kind of person she wants to be. Akihiko seems annoyed at first with Chie calling him that, but later accepts it, even giving her advice, saying that a true man does not cry unless he loses his wallet. Chie entusiastically confirms this. Mitsuru comments Chie is not a man, but Akihiko says that a man's feeling goes past the boundaries of gender. Chie agrees with this. She bids farewell to her new friend Labrys, that has decided to join Mitsuru into catching the man that did this. She meets up at Junes with her friends and they decide to keep on investigating on their own, following what they think is the best trail. Last scene shows Chie writing a letter to her Master. She is having trouble choosing the right words, thanks him for his advice, because thanks to that she knows what to do, and decides to keep on writing later, as she is not good at it. In an alternative route, Chie gives up and goes to the convenience store to get steak. After defeating Akihiko, she takes a bite and suddenly she end up in Junes with everyone safe. Somehow she has a weird feeling about the gang smiling at her, coldly. The case has already been solved and she passed out through all events. Playstyle Chie is a rushdown character that can currently combo from most hits while forcing opponents to eat several block strings upon wakeup, her okizeme consisting of many options including meaties. In return for being blessed with lightning fierce damage, she has arguably short range (her only ranged options being God's Hand or Agneyastra) as well as mediocre defense. Battle Quotes Persona 4 * Protect me, Tomoe! (Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys skill) * Now, Suzuka Gongen! (Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys skill) * Come! Hi-ya! (Using Persona skill) * Take this! (Using Persona skill) * Persona! (Using Persona skill) * Alright! Keep it up! (One-More! chance by others) * Ooh! Can I have this one!? (Follow-up attack) * Ooh! Me, me, me I'll do it! (Follow-up attack) * Couldn't quite beat it...(Attack doesn't kill enemy) * Someone finish it off!(Attack doesn't kill enemy) * Yikes. It's tough.(Attack doesn't kill enemy) * Phew... I let my guard down. (Recover from Down/Dizzy) * Sheesh, that hurts! (Recover from Down/Dizzy) * Ugh! I've had it with you! (Recover from Down/Dizzy) * Thank you! (Being Healed) * Thanks a million! (Being Healed) * Aha! Is this our chance? (All Out attack prompt) * All right guys! Pile on! Ready? (All Out attack prompt) * We're not doing it? Ohh...(Decline All Out attack) * It's up to you, chief! (Decline All Out attack) * So who's next in line for a stomping? (Victory) * Don't think, feel! (Victory. Also seems to be a catchphrase of Chie outside battle, as seen in her Social Link.) * Huh, I guess that does it! (Victory) * That was easy! (Victory) * How was that?! (Victory) * Yay, I leveled up! (Level Up) Full battle quotes: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wVDUiUBiRLQ ''Persona 4 Arena'' *I never discard my womenhood,aw this isn't funny! (in response to her title) *You need to eat more meat! (on E3 trailer) *Go! (While performing High Counter) *Take this! ( While performing Rampage) *Taste my fist! (While performing Awakening super move, God's Hand. ) *Here I come! (While performing Power Charge increase attack) Gallery Trivia *Chie is mentioned by Kasai, the kimono clad woman of Amagi Inn, in the Persona 3 Portable if the player chose the female protagonist. *In Persona 4 : The Animation, following the Japanese version of the game, Legend of Seiryuu (成竜伝説) is used instead of Trial of The Dragon when Yosuke Hanamura borrows the disc from Chie and breaks it. "Seiryuu" (成竜, literally "Becoming Dragon", not to be confused with Qing Long) is a direct reference to the Hong Kong action movie star . *In the game of Persona 4, Rise and Teddie, at a certain storypoint, is seen hugging together and Rise then realizes her action and immediately groans at Teddie, " Where're you touching?". It is simulated in the animation where Yosuke and Chie finally hug together in relief when they get out of the TV world, and Chie realized she is doing, and immediately scolds, "Don't take advantage of the situation!" These actions resemble each other. *The license plate number on Chie's motorbike in The Golden is 7-30, the same as her birthday. *Chie along with Teddie are the only characters in Persona 4: Arena to not retain their spells in their movesets. Coincidentally they both mainly have access to ice spells and are the only characters to have different voice actors in the English version. *If the player decides to allow Chie to follow the source of the smell of steak you will end up fighting against Akihiko. If you win you are given the option of either sharing the food with him or eating it yourself, in either event just as Chie takes the first bite she awakens at Junes and the case was over, leading to a 'Bad' ending. *In the bad ending Chie's obession over steak is eerily similar to Taokaka's obession over meatbuns. Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 4 Golden Characters Category:Persona 4 Arena Characters